The Hero Who Conquered the Dark Lord
by lets-sing-it
Summary: “You should send a SINGING one to Harry, you know.” Seamus advised. “It’d make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside AND it would be fun to watch him get it.” Ginny contemplates a certain singing valentine.One shot.


**Title: **The Hero Who Conquered the Dark Lord

**Author: **lets-sing-it

**Summary**: Ginny contemplates the lyrics to a particular little song.

**Author's Note**: This is actually a rather pointless, kinda crappy story… but I felt like writing something.. so what the hey! Read on!

**x**o**x**o**xox**

Ginny Weasley impatiently pushed back her fiery hair as she picked up _Gadding with Ghouls. _Ginny was currently in detention with the author of said book and it was her job to first alphabetize the books than put them all on the bookshelf. When she first heard what her detention would be, Ginny was thrilled that it was so easy and she could get out fast. But then she saw just how many copies of his own books Professor Lockhart had. It was seriously going to take forever.

"Excuse me, Professor… did you say that I _couldn't_ use magic?" Ginny asked she lifted a stack of 10 of the heavy books, "It's just that I have a lot of homework… and I would really like to get this finished."

"Ms. Weasley don't be silly, if you didn't want to be in detention you wouldn't' have done what ever it is you did to Professor Snape. And look on the bright side, you get to spend more time with me," He said smiling.

Ginny chose to remain silent and continued placing the books on the shelves. She thought back to last week and why it was that she had detention… it was such a stupid reason. Professor Snape had caught her coming out of the girl's bathroom. Given it was an out-of-service bathroom and she had come out of it soaking wet. But it was a stupid reason to give a detention none-the-less. Besides it was only a small price to pay for being finally free of… him.

"So Ms. Weasley, tomorrow's Valentine's day, have you made any valentines yet?" the Professor asked as he carefully charmed pieces of red paper to be smaller and heart shaped.

Without turning around Ginny replied, "I don't usually send valentines, sir." Ginny wanted to say to that the only person she wanted to send a valentine to didn't really know she existed, but she didn't think that'd go over to well with the professor.

"Really Miss Weasley? I'm sure there is a whole queue of boys who would love to get one from you," Professor Lockhart said adding fake gems to the hearts.

"I doubt it," Ginny muttered.

"Well, Miss Weasley I have a small valentine's day surprise planned for you and your fellow class mates," Professor Lockhart said in all his teeth sparkling glory, "I advise you to send that certain some one special a valentine… its going to be just fun watching all of them being delivered!"

Ginny cringed thinking of what Lockhart had planned as part of his "Valentine's Day surprise." Ginny turned to see if her defense against the dark arts teacher was paying attention to her or not. She saw he seemed to be entranced with a picture of him self, so she decided to risk a little magic. She whispered a spell and all of the books were on the shelf in the correct order. Ginny loved having a mum who taught her all those useful house keeping charms.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Ginny turned too see that Lockhart was _still _looking at himself, "Professor? I'm finished… may I go?"

"So you are, ta. Be sure to be in the Valentine's spirit tomorrow!" He said without even turning around.

Ginny walked out of the classroom and wondered if she **should** send a valentine. It could be anonymous… and it certainly would be fun to see him open it.

Ginny dreamily said the password and walked into the common room. She collapsed onto a couch near the fire and was surprised to see that, even though it was past twelve, there was someone on the sofa opposite her. She was even more shocked that it was a sleeping Harry Potter.

Ginny stared at him for a few seconds; she could see his eyes moving under his lids. He stirred, panicking Ginny sat back and looked for an escape but relaxed when Harry merely stretched his arm a bit and went back to sleep. Ginny looked back at his closed eyes. They were favorite part about him… they were so intense.

"Ginevra Weasley! I demand you to desist from staring at Harry, you know it should be me you're looking at," Ginny started and looked to see Seamus Finnegan coming down from the stairs. Ginny relaxed and rolled her eyes.

"I was not _staring_ at him, as you so kindly put it. I was merely **looking** at him," Ginny said as Seamus came and sat next to her, "And you bet it should be you I look at… but _you_ don't have eyes that are as green as a fresh pickled toad."

"Er. Right you are… if only I could have Harry Potter's dreamy eyes!" This resulted in a punch in the arm from Ginny.

"Meanie… but his eyes _are_ dreamy…" Ginny said her head titled to one side looking at the sleeping Harry Potter.

Seamus rolled his eyes and asked about Ginny's detention.

"Lockhart is so thick… he didn't even noticed that I magicked about 200 of the books onto the shelf. He's planning a Valentine's day surprise for tomorrow… something that has to do with delivering valentines." Ginny said without taking her eyes off of Harry, "He said that I should send a valentine to that special someone."

"Well are you going to? We all know who that special some one is…" Seamus grinned and his eyes flashed to Harry before he said, "me."

"How modest…"

"You should send a _singing _one to Harry, you know." Seamus said. "It'd make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside AND it would be fun to watch him get it."

"I'm glad my it would be amusing to you… what would it say?"

"You could use that lovely pickled toad line…" Seamus supplied grinning.

"That would go over well:

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he were mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the dark lord, _" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"He'd really love that. You should send it…"

"Finnegan. That would just embarrass the poor kid." Ginny said staring at Harry once more.

"Fine I'll send it!" Seamus said standing up.

"Aw, Seamus I didn't know you felt that way for Harry!"

"Hey, I never said it would be from me." Seamus said winking it, " 'night Ginevra."

"Finnegan!"

Harry woke up with a start. "Finnegan? Last time I checked it was Potter…" He asked groggily. Ginny squeaked and ran upstairs.

Safely in her bed she thought about her valentine. Maybe she should send it… I mean it's not like he'd ever _know _it's from her or anything.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**

**A/N** yes. Well I know something like this has been written quite a few times but eh I felt like writing something… and nothing else came to me.

Obviously this is a one shot… but **R E V I EW **_anyway please?_


End file.
